Chapter 15 (Dark Demon Realm Mission)
！！ ！！ ！！！ |romaji = Jashin!! Bushin!! Chō kakusei!!! |translated title = |release = December 6th, 2019 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |previous = Chapter 14 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) |next = Chapter 16 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) }} ！！ ！！ ！！！|Jashin!! Bushin!! Chō kakusei!!!|lit. "Good God!! Super awakening !!!"}} is the fifteenth chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga. Summary Following Mechikabura's unexpected attack on theTime Patrol-Demigra Army alliance, Xeno Trunks is the only one still standing, owing his thanks to his Key Sword. After a brief talk with an injured Xeno Goten, Xeno Trunks charges in and attacks Mechikabura with his Key Sword only for him to stop it with his fingertip with ease. Xeno Trunks is easily beaten and the sword is taken from him. Mechikabura admires the sword, a construct of the Kai meant to seal away demons but realising that he is unable to destroy the weapon he tosses it far away. Mechikabura summons forth the previously defeated Demon Gods, Gravy, Putine, Salsa, Shroom and Dabura. Having no more use for them, Mechikabura traps them in a black orb, which he then absorbs onto himself to take on his ever more powerful Time Power Unleashed form, growing thick horns and claws in the process. He then heads off to the Time Nest, now having the power necessary to break the seal in order to enter it with the intention of absorbing Tokitoki. Chronoa asks Xeno Trunks to pursue Mechikabura but before he can head off, Xeno Pan asks to go with him though he turns her down. Wanting to at least help a little, she offers to give him some of her energy and the other wounded fighters decide to contribute as well. This results in Xeno Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan God. At the Time Nest, Mechikabura demands Tokitoki from the Old Kai, who adamantly refuses as doing so would result in the end of the world. Suddenly Xeno Trunks and Chronoa arrive through a portal. Xeno Trunks attacks Mechikabura with his own sword. Mechikabura is impressed by Xeno Trunks' new found power, however before the battle can truly begin Fin - now in his Ultimate Evolution form - arrives to battle Xeno Trunks along with Towa who watches from nearby, concerned upon seeing Mechikabura's new form. While Xeno Trunks battles his enemy she describes to him Fin's new form, one that he has acquired from travelling to many different timelines and absorbing countless fighters DNA. Fin launches a volley of blasts which Xeno Trunks has to block to protect the two Supreme Kai, Chronoa uses Freeze to halt the blasts, allowing Xeno Trunks to fight Fin - to which he quickly defeats the artificial Majin after kicking him hard to the ground. Xeno Trunks then charges Mechikabura, but Mechikabura teleports Towa in front of him to use as a shield and Xeno Trunks' sword penetrates her. In shock, believing that they were supposed to be allies, Mechikabura tells her that such a thing is meaningless and the only thing that matters is power. Mechikabura then forms a black hole which begins to absorb everything around it, including Towa, Xeno Trunks' sword and some of the Time Nest. Appearances Characters Locations *Demon Realm *Time Nest Transformations *Demon God *Time Power Unleashed *Super Saiyan God *Ultimate Evolution Battles *Xeno Trunks vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Perfect state) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Chronoa vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) and Fin (Ultimate Evolution) Game and Manga differences * Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the eleventh and twelfth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission